Making Terms with the Inevitable
by Ina-chan
Summary: Milly attempts to express her feelings before Kane's Final battle.


Jan 20, 2000  
Making Terms with the Inevitable  
by Ina-chan  
  
It was inevitable. This moment was inevitable. In this dark place... this  
scene has played over and over again. In every fairy tale, every book, every   
history... that final deciding battle between the forces of light and darkness.   
It doesn't matter which side wins, for every battle always ends the same...   
tragically.   
  
Which is why, I, Millenium Feria Nocturne, The Greatest Everything in the   
Universe... the most fearless, bravest, most self- confident woman in the entire  
universe... did something I never imagined I would ever do. I flung herself to   
your arm, clutching it through your cloak, held on as tightly as I could, and   
generously wept silent tears.   
  
Damn.  
  
You froze on your tracks, hesitating... I admit with great shame that I   
cherished a momentous tiny sense of relief.  
  
"Milly..." I heard your voice whisper  
  
I simply bit my lip and simply continued to hold on as if my life depended   
on it. Who was I kidding? My life did depend on it. If anyone told me that this   
scene will occur several months ago, I probably would have laughed my head off.  
  
You.   
  
You idiot.   
  
You were responsible for all my troubles, after all.   
  
You were the one who interfered with the case that would have made me. The   
Greatest Female Detective in the Universe. You were the reason why I lost my job   
and couldn't get another. You were the reason why I eventually got evicted from   
my apartment. You are the reason why I came back to confront my past...   
Confront that painful part of myself that I vowed to forget... to never to have  
anything to do with ever again...  
  
  
So why?   
  
What is the reason?   
  
How can such an idiot transform the most confident Greatest Woman in the   
Universe into a crying, blubbering, tragic heroine?   
  
Stupid idiot Kane...   
  
So stupid.   
  
You're so stupid... Milly.  
  
"Milly... let go..." You whispered again, this time your voice was almost  
pleading, something you never did before, "Please..."   
  
"No," I heard myself whispering back, almost inaudibly, "I can't... I  
won't..."  
  
"You know I have to do this. This is my fight."  
  
"I can't let you go Kane."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
... if you face him, you might loose...  
  
"... because..."  
  
... you might die...  
  
"... because..."  
  
... I'll never see you again...  
  
"... because..."  
  
... I can't imagine every waking moment knowing you're not there...  
  
"... because..."  
  
... because I... I... I...  
  
Dammit! Tell him Milly! Tell him! Stop him!  
  
I tightened my grasp on you arm, digging my fingernails deep into your   
flesh... hoping that you understand what I'm trying to say... WILLING you   
understand.  
  
"Because..." I attempt again, my throat dry and aching, "... I... I...   
want to cook the greatest meal in the universe for you... forever..."   
  
Stupid Milly! Why couldn't you just say it straight out?   
  
You didn't move. You didn't understand. Of course you didn't understand.   
How can I expect an idiot like you to understand anything at all. This was more   
important. This was your destiny. This was what Alicia had been preparing you for your entire life.  
  
"Milly..." You spoke again, "Do you think I'm stronger now?"   
  
I remember you asking me that question before. You took me by surprise.  
You had that uncharacteristic serious expression on your face. You asked me that   
question almost just before you fought Garunova for the first time...   
  
...just before you lost to the man who spreads this darkness...   
  
...just before you almost died...  
  
So I lifted my head to look at you. And like before, you looked ahead,   
refusing to meet my eyes. That uncharacteristic serious expression etched on   
your face. But... but at the same time... there was something else. Something in   
you that wasn't there before when you asked me the first time.  
  
"Baka..." I chided, "... of course you are."   
  
"Then let me go Milly," You said as you turned your deep blue eyes to face   
me. That serious expression dissolving as that familiar cocky smile touched your   
lips, "I promise. I promise I'll come back to eat the greatest meal in the   
universe... forever."  
  
  
Somehow you did it. I don't know how an idiot like you ever manages it.   
You made me believe you. You made me loosen my hold and I felt you start to move   
away. I felt your silly black cape start to slide away from my grasp.   
  
You better come back Kane Blueriver...   
  
...the Greatest Meal in the Universe will be waiting for you...   
  
~FIN  
  
Author's Squawk:  
  
This is my first Lost Universe fanfic. ^_^. Its a short introspective vignette  
with some spoilers in the series. And its also a Kane-Milly pairing. I've only  
watched up until episode 22, this part is supposed to have happened after it.  
I'm just frustrated because I can't get the last four eps so I'm pretty much   
making up this scene. Please feel free to e-mail me for comments and criticisms.  
  
Ja!  
Ina-chan  
  
****  



End file.
